Deceiving Appearances
by phantomavatar08
Summary: Basically my very AU version of FAB. A platform for a similarly AU BAM story in the future. First chapter kinda lame, but get's better.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Erica Kane, Pinevalley's own "Queen Diva"', was perfectly capable of driving a speeding car down a deserted stretch of road under distressingly emotional conditions. It wasn't some death defying feat like the highwire or something, or at least that's what she thought. She was wrong.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. First there was an object in front of her, next there was the screeching of the tires as she tried to break, then the loud thud of something against the hood of her car, and finally another thud as whatever it was hit the pavement. Simple seconds, but to her it seemed like an eternity in which she was frozen, only responding by slamming her foot on the brakes.

As the car finally came to complete halt and time resumed it's usual course Erica gained a death grip on the steering wheel. Thoughts of the field day the tabloids would have with this one ran through her head at the speed of light. Quickly regaining her Kane composure, she unbuckled herself and opened her door to get out. The minute she did she regretted it, as the sound of painful moaning hit her ears.

She quickly went to see what was the source, hoping beyond hope it was some animal. No such luck. What she hit was a kid. Immediatly the thoughts of the tabloids drilled their way back into her head. "Ow! Hey are you, like, planning to help me or just stand there and stare." said the blonde girl sprawled aimlessly on the road.The words brought Erica out her reverie. As the girl opened her mouth to say something the older woman shot her a glar that made the blonde quickly close her mouth with an audible click. Erica wasted no time, she quickly got out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello Jackson, it's me Erica. I've just been in an accident and... No, Jackson I'm fine, really... What do you mean what happened? This girl just came out of nowhere and jumped in front of my car!" "What?! You, like, totally mowed me down." the girl piped up, receiving another glare for her troubles. "Yeah, that's her... She's making an awful lot of weird faces." _You just, like, hit me with your car, you want smiles?_ the youth thought of replying, but one look at Erica made her think better of it. "Old Valley Road. Hurry Jackson." The last words uttered, she hung up her phone and turned all her attention to the girl in front of her. "Don't people usually call, like 911 or something, here you are calling some sort of specialist or something." The comment made Erica retort, "Oh I wasn't calling a specialist." "Then who's Jackson?" "My lawyer." "Your lawyer? Whoa! Wait a minute...lawyer...I...but you..." was the blonde managed to stutter out. "Hey, I didn't run you down you jumped in front of my car." "What?! I was, like, trying to cross the street." "This is a deserted stretch of road, what were you trying to cross to?" the question imosed upon the girl seemed to phase her a bit as she searched for an answer.

An eerie silence settled between them and Erica looked like she was about shake the girl senseless if it continued. She probably would have had it not been for Jackson's timing. He pulled up next to Erica's car, and got out as fast as he could. The sight he came upon was that of Erica leaning almost nonchalantly against her car while a kid laid aimlessly in front of the vehicle. "Hey, that her?" he asked, to which Erica only nodded. Jackson made his way to the young woman. "Are you okay?" "I'm kinda cold." "She's cold. She's going into shock. Erica I have some blankets in the back of my car would you..." He was cut off by a more than irritated Erica. "You can't seriously be buying into this Jackson?" Jackson gets up and heads for the car to retrieve the blankets himself. "I already called an ambulance. When the police arrive please Erica don't tell them your story." "It's not a story! Jackson, she threw herself at my car!" Jackson looked sternly at his ex-sister-in-law. "Seriously Erica, you called for my help, I'm giving it. Don't say a word."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The party at S.O.S was raging as Bianca approached Chris. "Hey, I heard my mom just left. Where'd she go?" the young brunette queried "I wish I knew. Honestly, that woman is..." He trailed off as he looked up to see a police officer enter the club. The officer quickly made his way up to Chris. "May I help you?" said Chris as the officer regarded him. "I need to speak to the manager right away." "I'm afraid she just left. Is there anything I can help you with?" Chris offered. "Ms. Kane was reportedly seen leaving here in an altered state..." "Well she wasn't drunk if that's what you're getting at, and besides, what's this all about?" he questioned defensively. "Ms. Kane's just been in an accident..." That was all he managed to get out before he was interrupted by a by startled Bianca, "Oh no!" She quickly rushed out of S.O.S. Chris stared at the officer in disbelief, "You handled that well." he said, sarcasm pratically dripping from every word. "That was the daughter. Where is Erica now?" "She's at the hospital..." "Give us a ride there and explain things to us on the way." he said as he headed out the door to catch up to Bianca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital the emergency room was rather empty and quiet. That didn't last long, though, as a gurney was rolled in by the paramedics, closely followed by an obviously upset Erica Kane. "I don't see the use in bringing her here. She's not really hurt." Erica argued, she really didn't see the point in bringing the _conartist_ to the hospital.

Dr. Joe Martin heard the commotion and could already guess who had started it. He quickly made his way to the emergency entrance. "What's going on here?" he asked as he approached the group entering the hospital. One of the paramedics went over to him and explained, "This young lady here was hit by a car. Her vitals are stable, she's been conscious the whole ride over, she did complain of some pain in her hip." Assesing the information given to him he said "It's probably bruised from the impact." "How many times do I have to tell you? She hit me." Erica blurted out. Dr. Martin cocked an eyebrow at the outburst, "She hit your car with her hip?" "Yes!...Wait, no, what?" Erica replied befuddled. _Either she's like the greatest actress, or stupidest person ever._ The blonde sniggered at the thought that crossed her mind, but quickly wished she hadn't as Erica started again. "Look here you little blonde..." Jackson quickly grabbed Erica's arms and spun her around. "Do I have to put surgical tape over your mouth to keep you quiet?" Just then Bianca rushed through the E.R. doors followed by two officers and Chris.

"Mom!" Bianca said as she hugged her mother. A wave relief washed over the young brunette as she saw her mother standing there safe and possibly sound. "Are you okay?" was the first thing out of her mouth "Yes, honey I'm fine. A little aggravated, but fine." she replied in a soothing voice, completely forgetting everything but her daughter. Chris hated the thought of interrupting the two, but the officers obviously didn't. "Ms. Kane we have some questions for you regarding a party at the teen club S.O.S." said the officer from the club. A female officer that now stood beside him continued, "Is it true you were at attendance at this party at S.O.S before the incident?" "Yes, I was." answered Erica defensively. "We have a witness that states you had an altercation with a man at said location. It was stated that you were seen leaving rather _altered_." the officer continued unphased. The emphasis on the word _altered_ would cost the officer dearly.

Erica's face said it all, and before it all came out of her mouth Jackson enacted his role as an attorney, he advised his client. "Erica don't." he said sternly, but it was too late. "I was _not_ drinking!" Erica exploded. _Funny, she was driving like she was._ The officer's insinuation was met with a quite a response from the corporate. "I don't drink! I am famous for not drinking." "People have been known to slip." was the only reply from the officer. Jackson had to muster all his strength to keep his client out of a murder trial. Chris took it as his cue to speak up. "I didn't say she was drunk, I said she was emotional." he tried. "You told them I was emotional!" Erica screamed out. "Well, you were." Chris replied sheepishly. "Erica don't say anything." Jackson's advice fell onto deaf ears as Erica continued without hesitation, "Okay! Maybe I was a tad bit distressed, but since when does that mean I can't drive a car. Why can't everyone see that I'm the victim here? The victim of a scam by this, this..." She looked over at the girl who simply answered, "Pick a name, any name." "...Con artist." "Well, I wouldn't have picked that one." said the short blonde with a frown.

Bianca had one hand over her mouth, the other over her stomach, and she seemed on the brink of tears. No, not because she believed her mother's story of kids jumping in front of moving cars, but because she was trying with all her might not to laugh at the scene unfolding itself in front of her.

Noting the look in Erica's eye Dr. Martin had the young girl wheeled into an actual room. The female officer was done playing games. "Ms. Kane your going to have to go downtown for further questioning." she stated. Erica stared at the officer, mouth agape, before she said, "What? Jackson do something." "No." was the short but blunt response from the D.A. "What? You're my lawyer." pleaded Erica. "No, I'm not." he responded "Ever since I got to you on the road, the only thing I've been telling you is not to say anything, and you listen? No. You didn't. I'm sorry Erica, you're on your own." It seemed The Great Erica Kane would have to spend some time in the pen. Just as the officers were moving in on her, Dr. Martin came back out.

Bianca, noting that her mother was a bit in shock over her lawyer/ ex-brother-in-law quitting on her, was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. "So, How is she?" asked the teen. "She's fine." answered the doctor. "Her hip is bruised though, but nothing major." he asured. "Oh, and she said she's not pressing charges." The male officer simply nodded and said, "I suppose we aren't going to need you to come in after all Ms. Kane. Have a good evening." Both officers left and everyone relaxed a bit more. "We are going to have to keep her overnight , though." continued Dr. Martin. Bianca's expression turned quizzical. "I thought you said she was fine?" she asked. "Well in cases like this we would normally discharge the minor to family, but she won't give us an address or even a number. We can't get any other information from her than what we already have. But don't worry we have our methods." Having said this he walks off to see where else he's needed. Biaca's eyes twinkled an idea dawn upon her. "Hey mom, I'm gonna go see if I can get her name." Before Erica could protest Bianca was gone through the double doors. "I don't want my daughter anywhere near that criminal." she said. The look on Jackson's face just screamed 'shut up'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca entered the room startling the girl who seemed to have been busy trying to open the window. "You gonna take your mother's side?" she asked defensively completely forgetting about the window for the time being. "No, not exactly." answered Bianca. "I know my mom can get out of, control sometimes." she continued. "So you're on my side?" asked the blonde with a smile. "I am on the side of reason, something that, granted, my mom doesn't always have." Both girls shared a chuckle. There was a pregnant pause afterwards, which caused an uncomfortable silence that was only broken when Bianca introduced herself. "I'm Bianca Montgomery." she said with a big bright smile. Another silent minute. "This is usually the part where you chime in and tell me your name." she said. A resignated blonde simply looks at her and says, "Mary Francis Stone. But if you ever like call me that I swear I will like totally run you over with your mother's hot rod." They both laugh as the scene plays out in their minds. "Well, then what am I supposed to call you?" Bianca wondered out loud after a while. "Frankie, but it's not like it matters 'cause I'm like so totally outa here." Frankie made towards the door but the pain in her hip was barely bearable. She would have fallen flat on her face had it not been for the fact that Bianca caught her in time. They both just looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Frankie broke the connection by looking towards the door. "Where are you going?" questioned Bianca. "You can barely hold yourself up, let alone walk." she stated her observaton. "Anywhere but here; this place is like a total drag." answered Frankie. "I'll be fine," she continued, "but it's like totally sweet of you to care and stuff, Bianca-la." Frankie brought a hand up to her lips kissed it and placed gently on Bianca's lips. Bianca just stood there her brain still trying to register what had just happened. Unbeknownst to her, though, Erica had witnessed the entire scene from the window in the door. And she was anything but happy about it. As Frankie made her way out the door and past Erica, she gave the woman a nod and a crooked grin. _Hook, line, and sinker!_ she thought as she left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Outside in Pinevalley it was a very pretty, sunny day, but the mood in Erica Kane's office was anything but. Her assistant had just brought in the local tabloid. Any other day she would have just dismissed them with a laugh, but not today. All over the front page was the story of last night's events. A look of utter anger crossed her face as she remembered the incident. The hit, the hospital, and then the kiss. As she remembered the kiss her look went from angry to worried and she quickly picked up her phone and dialed. She waited for an answer, but all she got was the voicemail box. "Bianca, honey, it's just me, mom. You weren't at the house and you don't have school today so, you know I'm just calling to check in on you, see how your doing. When you get the message call my cell, bye." A look of disappointment replaced that of worry as she turned her attention back to the paper on her desk. The thoughts that crossed her mind, though, had nothing to do with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town, Old Valley Road to be exact, our good friend Frankie was on her hands and knees searching intently for something by the guardrail. She was so focused on finding whatever it was she was looking for that she never noticed someone come up behind her. "Looking for this."

Frankie went cold as she turned to see none other than Bianca Montgomery holding her bag out to her. She quickly regained her composure and reached for her bag. "Thanks." she started. "I, like, came out here last night, but it was so dark that I nearly..." "Nearly what? Got run over." Bianca joked. "No, that happened earlier." Frankie answered. "I nearly broke my, like, neck." Bianca couldn't help but laugh at the puppy dog pout the blonde was making.

"So where'd you go after nearly 'breaking' your neck?" Binaca asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, about that, I would, like, tell you, but you're probably spying for your mom or something, trying to, like, get an address so she can, like, totally try and kick my ass." the girl responded. Bianca would have been on the ground rolling around holding her sides from laughing if it weren't for the guardrail. It wasn't the fact that what Frankie was saying was so stupid, it was the seriousness with which she said it. "Oh my gosh. Ha, ha, ha. You actually believe that don't you?" she asked between laughter. "Like totally. I mean she's Erica Kane. CEO of Enchantment Cosmetics. Hello." the blonde stated with hand gestures to match. "I know, she's my mom." Bianca reminded her. "What I'm so curious about is," she continued, "if you're so afraid of her, then why did go to the tabloids with the story?" Her mood had gone from laughing to stern in a matter of seconds, like bipolars go from happy to angry. "What are you, like, talking about?" Frankie asked. Bianca Pulled out a copy of the local tabloid from her own bag. All over the cover are the words **Kane Crashes Kid!**

"Oh, that." Frankie started, quickly searching for a cover. "Yeah, well see ,I was, like, walking to my place and this totally, like, weird guy starts snapping , you know, pictures of me and stuff." she ranted. "Look I didn't say anything." she blurted out in frustration. Bianca wasn't buying it. "Then who else could've told them?" Bianca pressed on. "I, like, don't know." Frankie answered. "The only other person who, like, knew was my aunt..." She trailed off as she realized she had said too much. The tall brunette quickly picked up on the slip. "So you're not completely alone, are you?" she asked. Frankie got her wits about her. "I, like, you know never said I was." she said. "Yeah, but you also never said you weren't, last night, at the hospital." Bianca retorted. Frankie kept quiet as she walked around Bianca, trying to think of something to say. "Well, I was totally distracted by, you know, the little show your mom was, like, totally putting on." the blonde defended herself. "Besides, no one ever, like, asked me. They just, you know, assumed that, since, like, nobody had called and asked about me and stuff, that I was alone." "But you're not, right?" Bianca persisted. "You're here with your aunt, wasn't it?" she asked. Frustration clearly written on Frankie's face, it seemed that this girl standing in front of her picked up on everything, kind of like someone she knew. "If you must, like, know, I just moved here, you know, with my aunt and I was getting to know the town last night."

Bianca, for some reason, was having trouble believing that. She simply put it off as her mother's paranoia rubbing off on her. "So, when can I expect to see you around school?" Bianca asked, once again changing the subject. "What school?" A dumbfounded Frankie stared back at an annoyed Bianca. "The High School." Bianca clarrified, enounciating every word as if she were talking to a small child. "I mean you are high school age, right? I mean you look fourteen." she said. Frankie's face lit up with realization. "Oh, right. Yeah, like, totally. My aunt, you know, hasn't gotten around to, like, enrolling me yet, but you know she, like, will."

There was a deafening silence between them for a while as Bianca processed what was just said to her. Her Kane sense was totally telling her not to but she couldn't help herself. "You wanna hang out at my place? I could give you the low-down on school, and you could tell me more about your aunt." she said in a hurry. Frankie saw an opportunity and took it. "Yeah, like, cool." she said. The girls left towards Bianca's house, and as they were walking Frankie couldn't help but ask, "So what's the deal with your mom and her lawyer?" Bianca just laughed. As Bianca laughed at her question the blonde's face was once again covered in that crooked grin as she thought _This is going to be too easy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Erica Kane entered her daughter's room she noticed a figure wearing a hoodie at the desk bopping around. She didn't remember buying the girl that particular sweater, but then agian half the clothes in her daughter's closet were purchasde without her knowledge. "Bianca?" No answer. It seemed odd at first, but after scanning the room and noticing the MP3 player on the desk she understood. This time she spoke a bit louder. "Bianca, honey?" she yelled. "Yeah, mom?" It was the expected response, but it did not come from the expected location. Erica turned to see her daughter standing in the doorway with her head to the side in a questioning manner.

A baffled look clearly graced Erica's features as she kept turning from Bianca to the figure at the desk. Without a moment's hesitation she lunged at the figure pulling back the hood to reveal nothing but blonde hair. A startled Frankie quickly jumped out of the chair and pulled the headphones off. Erica couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on, all she knew was that she wanted this con artist out of her house. "What is this little criminal doing in my house?" she demanded to know. Frankie just gaped at her, so Bianca interceded. "I asked her over." she said quickly. "What?" her mother asked. "She's going to start school soon and I figured I could help her get a head start." she answered.

Frankie clearly saw the spite in Erica's eyes and decided to avoid giving the older woman a heart attack, so she grabbed her stuff and said goodbye. "Thanks for everything Bianca-la..." A stern look by the Kane matriarch at the nickname made the blonde correct herself. "I mean Bianca, but I have to get back to my aunt." she said. As Frankie left Bianca gave her mother a scolding look, that Erica couldn't help but answer to.

"What?" she asks. "You can't expect me to just welcome her into my home, do you?" a perplexed tone in use. "Yes, mom, I do." Bianca retorts. "I mean come on." exasperation clear in her tone, "You know she's really not that bad once you get to know her. True, she's not the brightest crayon in the box, but she's funny." the girl defends her friend. Erica can't believe what she's hearing. Her daughter was being corrupted by this little con artist and she just would not have it. "Bianca can't you see what she's doing to you." she started. "That tramp is clearly trying to seduce you and turn you against me." The words hit Bianca like a ton of bricks. The mere thought that her mother considered her that naive was absurd. She just shook her head. "I'm assuming you're referring to the kiss?" she asked softly, hoping that it was not the case. "Absolutely!" was Erica's quick answer. Bianca's hurt by her mother's reaction. "I can't believe it." she says completely bewildered. "YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I'M SO DESPERATE THAT I CAN'T EVEN RESIST YOUR ACCIDENT VICTIM?!" she yells. "The only victim here is me, or did you not see this morning's papers?" Erica argued back. "Is that the reason you can't stand her? Your bruised ego? For the first time you told a story and no one believed you." Bianca just couldn't take it anymore. She walked out and left her mother alone in quiet thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At an apartment complex a tired Frankie climbs the stairs to her aunt's. Once inside the first thing she did was throw her bag floor and head straight for the fridge. Once there she opened it and retrieved a water bottle.

When she closed the fridge door an older woman was standing there leaning against the cabinets, the scene nearly startled our friend into spitting out her drink. "Do you, like, want to kill me?" was the only thing she managed to sputter out. "Of course not, my dear niece." the older woman drawled. "I mean if did, then who would help me bring down Erica Kane?" A sly grin spread across the woman's face and Frankie's as well. "Well aunt Vanessa I can assure you it wouldn't be cousin David or Leo, they're, like, too busy 'balancing your evil with their good'." Both laughed at the thought of the mindset Vanessa's two sons had taken on. "So, how did things go over with LesBianca?" asked Vanessa, a look of utter disgust crossed Frankie's face at the mere mention of the girl's name, or rather her aunt's nickname for her. "I'm making it totally clear right now, if things start to, like, get 'physical' I'm out. But, like, as far as she's concerned, and all, I'm a fellow high schooler who just moved here with her aunt." she answered. Vanessa smiled in approval. "A fellow high schooler eh?" she asked "How'd you pull that off?" Frankie sat at the dinner table facing her aunt before replying, "Well let's just say the make-up totally helped." Vanessa walked around her niece and knelt down behind her chair. She wrapped her left arm around the young girl, while with her right hand she reached into her pocket and pulled out a little bag full of marijuana, which she promptly handed to the girl. Frankie just smiled happily at the affection and the 'reward'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well, it took some 'work,' but you have officially become the newest freshman at Pinevalley High." Vanessa stated triumphantly as she walked towards Frankie from the administrations' office. "So, like, it worked?" she asked her aunt incredulously "Without a doubt kiddo. I was even able to get you in two of her classes plus lunch." Frankie just stared awestruck at her aunt's evil genius. "How the heck did you, like, manage that? Striptease for the old guy?" she joked. "Oh there was no teasing!" Her aunt retorted with a laugh. Both ladies left the campus walking and talking just having fun planning the demise of Erica Kane through the one thing she loved the most, Bianca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they made their to their apartment neither could stop laughing at the thought of Erica's face when she found out the truth. They were so caught up in their plans they never saw Bianca come up to them from up the street. By the time they noticed her it was too late for Vanessa to hide and an introduction was obviously in order. "Hey, Frankie. Who's your friend?" Frankie was momentarily lost, that is until she got elbowed in the ribs by Vanessa. "Ugh!" Frankie doubled over in pain. Once she regained her breathe she said, "This is, erm, my aunt, Vanessa Bennett." Bianca and Vanessa shook hands and as they did a thought struck Bianca. "Bennett? Are you related to David and Leo?" Vanessa seemed a bit taken aback at the brunette's connection. "Uh, yeah, they're my sons." It was Bianca's turn to be taken aback. "Really? They never mentioned their mother being in town. So I guess that makes you their cousin then, huh Frankie?" "Yeah." It seemed that silence was a characteristic of the conversations between the blonde and the brunette as yet another pregnant pause settled among them. Yet again it was Bianca who broke the silence. "So, will I be seeing you at school tomorrow?" Frankie chose her words carefully. "Most likely, yeah, like, totally. Maybe we'll, like, have a class in common, or something." Frankie worked her smile for all it was worth. And judging by the look on Bianca's face, one could safely assume it was working.

The three said their goodbyes, went their seperate ways, and when far enough away Bianca pulled out her cell phone and dialed her good friend Myrtle. "Hey, Myrtle it's me, Bianca." "Well, I must say something important must have just happened for you to be calling me only fifteen minutes after we hung up." Bianca only smiled to herself. "I just bumped into Frankie and her aunt, and you are never going to guess who she is." "My this is interesting. So, spill, who is it?" "Vanessa Bennett. Leo and David's mom." Myrtle was speechless. She knew the boys rarely, if ever, spoke about their mother but to keep her presence in Pinevalley secret, there had to be a reason. "Wow. I would have never guessed the girl you described would turn out to be related to a doctor and a business man." Bianca couldn't help but laugh at the what Myrtle meant. Frankie did not have the smarts to be doctor or business woman. But there it was clear as day, they were related. This Frankie girl was turning out to be a lot more interesting than she had originally thought.

Bianca was so deep in 'Frankie' thought that Myrtle had to say her name fifteen times before she answered. "Yeah, I'm still hear. Look, my mom is being totally paranoid about my friendship with Frankie. You don't think I should worry, right?" Myrtle had to really choose her words carefully. "Dear, look to be honest David says his mother isn't really a good person. I just don't think you should get to involved with those two." Bianca knew that was exactly what her mom tried to tell her, but hearing it from Myrtle made her consider it a bit more. "Bianca, I just don't want you putting your soul out on the line again. Please promise me that this time you'll think with your head and not your heart." Bianca was soaking in all that her friend had just said. "I promise. I, um, have to get back home. I'll talk to you later." "Okay. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to call." "Uh-huh. Bye." "Bye." There was an audible click and then the tone of a dead line. Bianca hung up her cell and put it back in her bag. As she walked home her mind was trying to concentrate on anything but the blonde. To her utter dismay, it wasn't working.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a month since Frankie Stone had so conviniently been run down by Erica Kane and Vanessa couldn't be happier. Her young niece had been willing to go the extra mile and actully become Bianca's 'friend', for a price that is.

The door to the apartment flung open and Frankie walked in. "Aunt Vanessa, you will not, like, believe who asked me out." Vanessa's face was engulfed in a smile. "Bianca?" Frankie's face turned sour. "Ew, no! It was J.R Chandler. The hottest, richest, _boy_ in school. And I accepted." The older woman was anything but pleased. She quickly grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her. "What were you thinking?!?! Your supposed to be seducing Bianca Montgomery, trying to get to her mother's money and power. Our entire plan depends on you doing what I told you to and nothing else! Honeslty Frankie, sometimes I think that garbage is destroying what little braincells God decided to give you in first place." She let go of the girl and went to sit at the kitchen table. Frankie couldn't help but tear up and walk towards her aunt. After a while the blonde looked up at her aunt with appologetic eyes. "I'm sorry aunt Vanessa. I'll fix it. I promise. Look Bianca has no reason to find out about it, I'll call J.R. and cancel the date. Just don't be mad." she pleaded. There was a long pause then Frankie just dropped on the sofa and groanded, "It's just that, it's so hard to pretend to be gay when I'm not. It would have been easier if we had just gotten..." "**No!**" Vanessa's voice was so full of venom it made Frankie sit bolt upright. There was a flash of anger in her eyes as she said, "Don't even mention that little creetin in front of me," She regained that false kindness she had the uncanny ability to produce and continued, "Besides, you're doing a fine job. I shouldn't have let one little mistake upset me like that. Here," She said as she pulled another bag of marijuana from her pocket and handed it to the girl. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Frankie hesitantly reached for the peace offering.

She took it and then quickly went to get out her cell phone, dialed a number than quickly said, "I won't be able to go out with you J.R. Please don't ask why, just know that I'm no longer interested. Bye." As she hung up the phone, she turned to her aunt who was beaming at her niece being able to fix her own mistake. "That was great." she complimented. "Now call Bianca and ask her over." "What?!?!" "Call her now, or return my gift." Frankie heaved a defeated sigh. "Fine. But I, like, don't know what kind of, like person would be willing to give millions to, you know, someone they can't, like, touch." Vanessa's head just shook at her remark. She may even have rolled her eyes if it weren't for the fact that she was a "lady of class." Frankie dialed the phone yet again, although this time she was hoping no one would pick up. No such luck. "Hello." "Hey Bianca. I know this is, like, short notice and all but, like, finals are coming up and I was, like, kind of hoping, you know, you could come over and, like, study or whatever." Even as the words left her mouth her mind was praying for a "no." "Sure. I'll be over as soon as I get done here." Obviously luck wasn't on her side today. "Okay, well, bye." "Bye."

Frankie hung up her phone and started heading towards her room. "And where might you be going?" asked Vanessa. "To, like, get totally sexy for, you know, my date." Vanessa seemed confused. "I thought you said you weren't interested in 'playing it gay'?" Frankie simply smiled and said, "Just because I'm not iterested, like, doesn't mean I can't have fun with it." The blonde turned on her heels and headed straight into her room.

About an hour after the call, Frankie finally came out of her room wearing the typical preppy, slut outfit. She was wearing a button up blouse that was so tight around her chest it looked like the buttons were going to shoot of, her jeans looked like she had litteraly painted them on over her bare skin. When the doorbell rang she sighed, put on a fake smile, and answered it. "Hey Bianca-la, come in." Binca just stood there momentarily hypnotized by the sight before her. "You, like, plan on, like coming in or not?" Frankie's question brought Bianca back to earth. "Uh, yeah... I... Um..." she stuttered. After a while she regained some control of her voice and said, "So, uh, what subject do you need help in?" Seeing Frankie dressed the way she was, had shaken her a bit. The blonde knew the effect she was having on her brunette counterpart and was going to take full advantage of it. "You know I was, like, thinking..." "That's a first." Bianca kidded. "Funny. But seriously, I, like, don't really need, like, as much help as I originally thought so, you know, I was hoping we could, like, go hang out at S.O.S or something." Bianca was taken aback by the sudden invitation to go out in public. "Uh, sure, juat let me leave this books here and we can go." The smile on Bianca's face said it all. As Vanessa watched from behind her door, she smiled to herself. Everything was falling into place. Bianca was falling for Frankie and Frankie now had her head in the game. Like I said everything was falling into place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the pair entered S.O.S. Bianca started walking towards an empty table, only to have her arm grabbed and be pulled back by Frankie. "Uh-uh. I came to have fun, not sit around and talk." Yet again she flashed her pearly whites and the effect was instantaneous. Bianca quickly forgot all about the table and let herself be lead to the dance floor.

Back at her apartment Vanessa was quite pleased at what her eyes had just beheld. It seemed maybe her niece wasn't the complete moron she thought. She should have her niece a bit more credit she was after all _her_ blood; there had to be something underneath that gorgeous head of blonde hair. As Vanessa walked around the apartment she marveled at how her plans were slowly but surely working out. Frankie had finally come to her senses and seen the necessity of allowing the 'relationship' to get _physical_. She was glad her niece was able to see that contact was needed in order to build a trust between the girls. Once that trust was in place the possibilities were endless. Mary Francis was finally living up to the Bennet women mantra: _Ignore the little things. It's the big picture you must focus on._ Vanessa entered Frankie's room and as the heavy smell of marijuana hit her straight in the face she came to realize that just maybe her niece wasn't as up to par as she thought.

Frankie had smoked the entire bag of pot in an attempt to numb her mind enough to not remember any of the nights activities. She understood that in order for her to get what she wanted from her aunt first Frankie had to give Vanessa what she wanted, and that was the head of Erica Kane on a silver platter. As the hallucinogen began to take it's effect, Frankie could feel herself getting lost in the moment. The lights were strobing, the music was blaring, and the heat that was wrapping itself around her body made her feel even higher than she already was. In her altered state she never even saw the kiss coming, but once she felt it, she did nothing to stop it. This would have been the icing on Vanessa's cake, were it not for the fact that it was now two in the morning and Bianca had left the club at eleven last night.

As the young blonde tried miserably to place her key in the door before her, she would not have been able to answer the simple question of 'what time is it?', though clearly there was a watch on her wrist, even if her life had depended on it. Having once successfully opened the door she made her way as quietly as possible to her room. The rays of the sun already starting to make their way into the living room. The last thing she wanted was to see Vanessa before she put her 'face' on. Slowly and stealthily she turned the doorknob and pushed open the door to her room. The sight that greeted her was that of a very awake Vanessa waiting for her to come in. "Where have you been?" were the first words out of the older woman's mouth. "I, um, was, like, at the club with Bianca." She may as well have said it the wall for Vanessa was too busy studying the younger girl's appearance to care. Her blonde hair was a mess, her clothes were completely disheveled, and her eyes were so bloodshot they appeared to be red with white blood vessels as opposed to the norm. It was quite clear that Frankie had not just come back from a club, or any other public establishment for that matter. The half-dead look on Frankie's face made it clear she wasn't about to start talking any time soon. With a reluctant look in her eyes Vanessa got up from the bed and started heading towards the door. She reached her hand out and rested it on the doorknob then hesitated for a moment. Without looking back at her niece she said "I wouldn't suggest lying to a liar." Sparing not another second, she opened the door and made her exit, leaving behind stunned Frankie looking over her shoulder, staring at the spot where her aunt had been standing mere seconds ago. There was a look of confusion upon her face as she rattled what little functioning brain cells she had left to figure what her aunt had meant. The look passed quickly as it was soon replaced by exhaustion. The blonde took two steps and dropped like a stone; if it hadn't been for the bed she probably would've gone through the floor to the apartment below.

As the crack of dawn gave way to a beautiful sunrise, Frankie began a journey to dreamland. She was so tired she never even heard Vanessa sneak into her room and start rummaging through her belongings. She definitely didn't notice her aunt find her cell phone and start going through her call log.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That final had to be, like, the hardest test ever, you know?" Frankie's remark was met by a look of bewilderment by the tall brunette walking alongside her. "That was just the review. The real final is tomorrow." Bianca stated matter-of-factly. Frankie just lifted her eyebrow, cocked her head to the side, and stared up at Bianca. "What the heck is dixy-reebok nuclear acid? Is that like, radioactive or something?" It was Bianca's turn to lift an eyebrow. She just gaped at her shorter counterpart. "I think you mean deoxyribonucleic acid and, I really hope not."

"Why?" "Because that's our DNA. Didn't they teach you that at your old school? I thought it was basic biology." Frankie got a strange look on her face, and she quickly said "It is. They did. It just, you know, momentarily like, slipped my mind." "Okay." The ever common silence took hold of them again as they walked through the double doors of the high school leaving any thoughts of biology and nuclear DNA behind.

The silence drew on as they made their way home. Frankie, ever the sly one, took advantage of the silence to shift the attention off her. "So, like, tomorrow's the last day of school, and I was, like, wondering, what are you, like, going to do all summer?" It was a simple question that anyone should have been able to answer without much hesitation, but ever since her coming out Bianca had been so focused on just surviving school that she really hadn't made any plans for anything else. Now here she was with a dumb look on her face as the realization dawned upon her that she didn't have an answer. "I don't know. I really hadn't put much thought into it. How 'bout you? What's the great Frankie Stone gonna be up to?" It was Frankie's turn to ponder the question at hand. Her entire summer had already been 'explained' to Frankie by her dear aunt Vanessa. It seemed her next two months were to be devoted to nothing other than wrapping Bianca around her finger. She, unbeknownst to her aunt, had come up with a very different plan. Her summer weekdays were to be spent with Bianca, while her summer evenings were to be spent either getting high. Her weekends? Those would be spent finding boys she could be_ herself_ with. "I don't really know either." She lied. Both girls continued to walk in silence.

It had become standard procedure to go to Bianca's house after school. The brunette's room was bigger, she had an actual back yard, and Frankie the enjoyed the idea of having people do things for her. When they finally got there the first thing Frankie said was, "Are you sure your mom's at work?" Her first visit didn't go over so well with the great Erica Kane. Every time she had come over after that either Erica was at work or out promoting a new line of cosmetics. "For the fiftieth time, yes, I'm sure she's at work." Bianca answered. Frankie still somewhat skeptical. "There's a new line of products she's working on putting out and she's been practically living at her office." Frankie felt like giving herself a round of applause; she had been able to get valuable information from Bianca without even having to ask. She was getting good at this.

It was nearing six o'clock and even though the sun was beginning it's decent in the sky, the girls were not planning on stopping their rousing game of volleyball. They were so enthralled in their game, they never noticed a rather frustrated Erica come home early. The product line she had been spending all her time and a lot of her money on had not come through like she had hoped. The only positive thing to come out of it was that now that her endeavor was over and done with, she would have more time to spend with her daughter.

Erica made her way to her daughter's room as soundlessly as she could, it had been weeks since she'd been home before the young girl went to bed, let alone had dinner with her, and she wanted to surprise Bianca. As Erica entered her daughter's room the first thing she noticed was that it was empty, the next thing was Frankie's bag on the bed. As much as she knew that invading this particular stranger's privacy would anger Bianca, it was her daughter's best interest at heart, that she was doing it.

Their game having finished with the taller brunette being the obvious victor, both teenagers were now out of breath, thirsty, and tired. They agreed on going back up to Bianca's room to relax a bit before eating dinner. As they open the door, though, their previous plans are cut short as they're greeted by the sight of a very stern looking Erica sitting on the bed. Bianca being completely thrilled to see her mother for the first time in weeks can't help but exclaim, "Mom! I'm so glad you're home early. I wasn't expecting you until later tonight, what happened? Is everything alright?" "Oh, yes. Of course. Just things at work, that are going to stay at work. So how has your day been? Anything interesting?" The last two words being said a slight hint of rage, and aimed directly at the dumbfounded blonde standing in the doorway not really wanting to be there at all. "Not much really." She responded cautiously. Erica got to her feet in one swift motion and started to head menacingly towards Frankie. "Oh really?" "Yeah. It was, like, totally uneventful." she said trying not to let her fear out her voice. "You know it's not like I spend, my time trying to, like, corrupt your daughter, and stuff." Bianca rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. Frankie and comedy never the best of friends. Erica was mere inches from the girl and kept narrowing the space between them as Bianca watched in horror. The look on Erica's face was so rabid that Bianca could've sworn she was going to bite Frankie's face off at any given moment. "I, uh, I'm just, um, a kid, you know, like any other." continued the teen. "Is that so?" Erica questioned. "Well I'm afraid there's someone who would beg to differ." Frankie raised an eyebrow at the older woman's response. "Who?" she wondered out loud. "Why your drug dealer of course." replied Erica as she slowly pulled Frankie's stash out of her pocket. "What is that?" asked a puzzled Bianca. "Why it's your girl toy here's little stash." Frankie could not believe her stupidity. Leaving her stash in her bag what was she thinking. "Mom! A) she's not my 'girl toy', and B) that's not really yours Frankie, is it?" All Frankie could do was stare in disbelief at the tiny bag now held in Erica's hand. "Well, are you planning on answering my daughter, or has smoking this garbage taken your ability to do so?" "Mom! That's enough." Bianca screamed at her mother. "Besides," she said turnning back to Frankie, "she doesn't have to answer, the look on her face says it all." Clearly upset and on the brink of tears Bianca pushes past a still shocked Frankie and out the door.

As Frankie slowly began to regain her senses her first instinct was to grab her stuff and run, but as usual Erica was two steps ahead and the second the blonde took a step forward she seized her arm and spun her on the spot. Once they were face to face Erica looked the girl straight in the eyes and said, "You stay away from my baby. You hurt her again and I will kill you myself." The ferocity behind the words made the girl shiver though the temperature in the room itself was quite high. Everyone in Pinevalley knew that when Erica Kane spoke it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Desclaimer: I don't own All My Children. All related characters are sole properties of ABC. No profit intended.**

**Chapter 9**

It had been a several weeks since the wrath of Aries himself was unleashed upon Frankie in the form of Vanessa Bennett. There were several rather colorful words used to describe Frankie's inept actions as well as Frankie herself, among which were: stupid, idiotic, worthless, brainless, and few others not apt for younger ears. Vanessa's anger could easily have been perceived as that of a caring guardian worried that her young charge could have been hurt by the blind rage and fury of one Erica Kane. Wrong. Though she played the part of a loving caring aunt well, Vanessa could really care less what happened to Frankie so long as her plan came full circle beforehand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been in Pinevalley long enough to not only create but successfully maintain secret an underground drug ring. As the drug king-pin _Proteus_ she had Pinevalley in the palm of her hand and no one even knew it was her. She had money and power, but she wanted more. Her only desire, her driving force was to be the most powerful woman in the world, yet right now she wasn't even the most powerful woman in Pinevalley. No, that position was still held by the one and only Erica Kane. In order to achieve her goals she needed Erica out of the way, and what better approach than hitting where it hurt the most, her family.

Such a devious plan, a perfectly woven Persian rug in need of merely one final stitch - a teenage girl. Obviously she wasn't just going to bring just anyone into her little plot, no. It had to be someone just as cunning, just as determined to get what they want when they want it, someone she could trust, someone like her. Someone who was family. Someone like Mary Francis Stone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had seemed like such a great idea at the time, yet here she was months later her perfect rug unraveling before her very eyes as the _final stitch_ seemed to have done the opposite and actually pulled out a couple of others.

"What in the world were you thinking taking that _garbage_ to Bianca's house?" There was no response from the blonde other than the silent tears that made their way down her face. "I'll tell you what you were thinking; nothing. NOTHING! You weren't thinking anything because you have nothing to think with! If Erica had not decided to stop at you never seeing her daughter again that junk would have been traced back to me and everything we've worked for would have been gone. Not to mention the fact that jail would have more than likely been our new home." Seeing the distressed look upon her niece's face was proof enough that her point had gotten across. She quickly made her way to the phone, took it in her hands, and proceeded to shove it in the young girl's face. "Fix. It."

The message was understood loud and clear by Frankie who immediately dialed Bianca's number and wasted not a second in weaving her a tale worthy of the _Pulitzer Price._ The typical teenager under pressure reaching for some sort of relief. No parents, no friends, nothing. "But I swear I haven't touched the stuff since we met. What your mother found was merely a long forgotten, no longer needed, part of my past." All that seemed to be missing were the prancing unicorns and rainbows. Taking her friend's apology to heart and oblivious to the fact that she was being played like a piano in Beethoven's house, Bianca agreed to continue their friendship.

Now more than ever Vanessa was wary of her niece's actions. Anymore screw-ups could prove disastrous. She didn't really know what Frankie had said to the brunette, but whatever it was it had obviously worked since the two had become inseparable, as long as Erica wasn't around. Vanessa didn't quite know why, but even though things seemed to be going smoothly she couldn't help but think that something was just amiss. Her suspicions grew even more when Frankie announced that since Erica would be gone on business she'd be spending the night over at Bianca's to keep her company. The news slightly unsettled Vanessa, because she began thinking that maybe, just maybe, her niece was actually starting to care for the young Montgomery. Her suspicions weren't completely wrong, Frankie had begun to form a sort of friendship feeling for the girl, after all she had spent all of her time lately with her and it was nice to have someone to talk to about things other than world domination, it was even nicer to have someone who actually cared about what she thought. Frankie did like Bianca, but not to the point of sleeping over at her house knowing full well she ran the risk of not waking up the next morning what with it being Erica Kane's house and all. No, our dear friend Frankie had different plans.

At the time of night the park was deserted and she ran little, if no risk at all, of being found in her current, rather compromising position. In one hand she held a lit joint, while with her lips she was busy holding onto a certain rich young man, J.R. Chandler. Just as things were getting interesting, Frankie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly let go of J.R. and reached into her pocket, gasping at the name on the caller I.D., Vanessa.

Back at the apartment Vanessa sat on the couch wondering exactly what it was that was taking her niece so long to answer the phone. "Um, uh, hello?" she finally heard a breathless response from the other end. "Frankie, dear, I was just calling to check up on you. You usually call me around this time every night out, I became worried when you didn't." replied Vanessa. True, every other night she had stayed out she had called her aunt, but tonight Frankie had been so busy with her late night activities that she'd forgotten to cover her tracks. She was glad her aunt had called her cell phone first and not Bianca's house. "Uh...Right, I, like, totally lost track of time, but, like, yeah, I'm fine, so no need to worry." Frankie answered hastily. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure you weren't off getting into trouble or something. Listen, before I forget, I'm going to be out of town for a few days I have some 'business' to take care of. I need to know you'll be fine while I'm gone." "Yeah, like, totally aunt V. I'll be fine, like, by myself and all." said Frankie. "Look, Frankie my plan is pretty damn near completion and I really wouldn't want to come home to any surprises that might alter the outcome. We made a deal; two weeks, no screw-ups and the whole 'being gay' thing would be over, all right?" "Yes mam." "Good. See you when I return." "Bye." The line went dead as Frankie hit the end button on her phone and returned it to it's previous spot in her pocket. She turned her attention back to J.R. "So, where were we?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Desclaimer: I don't own All My Children. All related characters are sole properties of ABC. No profit intended.**

**Chapter 10**

As soon as her watch read 9:00 a.m. Frankie ran a hand through her hair and started making her way over to Bianca's. It was a Saturday and she was sure that the brunette would be up by now and would gladly invite her for breakfast, she was alone and didn't really feel like trying to cook for herself. Besides she had made a deal with her aunt and she planned on keeping her end of the bargain. Two weeks of pretend was well worth the a lifetime of riches.

The trek from the apartment to Bianca's had been quite uneventful, and Frankie assumed it was just one of those days. That is until she walked up the street and noticed Erica's car in the driveway. It appeared Mama Kane couldn't stay away from her little girl too long. Frankie seriously considered going back while she still hadn't been noticed, but then again she was really hungry and didn't really feel like becoming a victim to her own cooking. Frankie grudgingly made her way up the steps to the front door and knocked, a couple of minutes later a very awake and cheery Bianca opened the door. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" she asked. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Frankie answered not skipping a beat. "In the neighborhood, huh? Well, come on in." the taller girl responded stepping to the side to let her shorter counterpart in.

They sat through breakfast talking about what they had done in their entire two weeks of summer vacation. All the sentences spoken could really be summed up by one single word, nothing. It seemed that things would go Frankie's way after all. They were midway through their second helping of eggs and bacon when the unmistakable voice flowed into the dinning room from the top of the stairs, "Bianca, honey, who was that at..." Erica's words caught in her throat as she realized who it was her daughter was enjoying breakfast with.

"Well, well. Would you look at what the cat dragged in?" Erica commented with a devilish smirk. "Mom, please don't start this up again." "Start what again dear? All I'm saying is that Ms. Stone here has been a.w.o.l. around here the past couple of weeks. I haven't had a chance to let her know what it is she means to me." "Mom, please stop." Bianca begged, but Erica was on a roll and trying to stop her would be as futile as trying to stop a two-ton, runaway train with one finger. "You are nothing more than a scamming, lying, gold digging junkie." "Mom that's enough." Frankie got up and walked to other side of table so that she was directly between the mother and daughter. She looked down at her feet as she spoke, "It's okay Bianca. I was, like, leaving anyways." As Frankie walked by Erica seized the girl's arm and looked her straight in the face. "You do anything, any thing, to hurt my daughter and I will personally make you pay." having made her point Erica let the girl go and watched as she ran out the front door.

Erica smirked at the sight and stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest basking in the moment. Her celebration was only broken when a very upset Bianca stepped in front of her. "Are you happy now?" she asked her mother. "Yes, quite." answered the older woman without falter. "Why did you do that, huh? Why did you run her out of here like that?" Bianca asked pointedly. "Simple, sweetheart. Because I don't think she's the kind of person you should be in any sort of relationship with. She's false, manipulative, a drug addict, and a..." "Girl?" Bianca supplied. "That's the whole reason you're doing this, isn't it? Even after everything we've talked about you still can't get over the fact that this is how things are going to be, whether you like it or not." "What? This has nothing to do with the fact she's a girl. I just don't think she's the one for you." Erica said. "Well, mom I really don't think that's for you to decide." "You are fifteen years old, and as long as you live under my roof I do believe it is, whether _you_ like it or not." Bianca hated her words being used against her, but hated arguing with her mother even more, so instead she just marched up the stairs to her room. Erica stared after her daughter and called out, "Bianca...Bianca!" The only answer was the sound of a slamming door.

Frankie had been running without thought for what seemed ages and somehow found herself at the park once again, fishing in her pockets for something. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, triumphantly holding a joint in her grasp. She brought the small parcel of paper and herb to her lips hoping it'd be able to drown everything else out and bring some sort of small comfort. She pulled out her lighter, but the damn thing wouldn't work. She tried again and again but it seemed the tiny mechanism just wouldn't comply. Her frustration rising she took the lighter and threw it at the nearest tree. It shattered into on contact, a martini glass dropped from the top of the empire state building landing on the sidewalk. She stared at the pieces that now lay scattered at the base of the tree and contemplated what it was that had just happened. Frankie Stone, The Frankie Stone, had been upset by an old lady. "Let me get that for you." The sudden sound that so sharply interrupted her thoughts made Frankie nearly jump out of her skin. She turned around to see none other than J.R. Chandler himself standing behind her holding up his own lighter. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "How'd you, like, find me here?" she asked wonderment written on her face. "Well, I figured since we had such a good time here the other night, maybe I'd run into you again." he stated with smirk, as he held up his lighter to Frankie's joint. Frankie smiled teasingly as she inhaled deeply and allowed the smoke to fill her lungs. She held out the joint for J.R. to take, witch he did. As the drug begin to work its magic J.R. said, "I would have called you earlier, but I didn't want get you into any more trouble with your aunt. Frankie looked up into his eyes and blew out a long stream of smoke into is face as she smirked and said, "I don't think we'll have to worry about her for some time."

Somewhere between lighting the joint and completely smoking it, Frankie lost her ability to think, which would explain why the blonde was now in her bedroom, music full blast, on her bed, accompanied by J.R. It seemed that with her brain out of the equation it was her body the girl tended to listen to. "I think we're definitely going to have more fun here than at the park." remarked the young man. "Oh, hell yeah." said Frankie as she bent down to capture J.R.'s lips. She was so caught up in the moment, so dazed by the drug, neither she nor her companion took note of the witness standing at in the doorway.

Bianca had snuck out of her house without being noticed and had made her way to Frankie's. Once there she made her way to the familiar door and knocked, as she did the door -having been ajar- opened halfway. The young woman made her way into the apartment. Normally she would have left when no one answered her calls, but there was loud music coming from Frankie's room and she could swear she heard laughter. She made her way to the door cautiously and slowly opened it to a reveal a sight she almost immediately wanted to forget. As tears started to well up in her eyes all she could do was watch in horror as the scene unfolded before her. She brought a hand to her mouth but not before a sob could escape. Frankie quickly turned and a look of utter shock graced her features, a dear in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. Were it under different conditions it might even have appeared comical. J.R. was the first to break the silence, "What's going on here?" Bianca swallowed back a sob and answered, "I don't know, and I don't want to know." Having spoken her mind she felt no need to stay bear witness to the show anymore. As Bianca turned to leave J.R. snaked his arm around Frankie's waist once more only to have her push it away. "Leave." "What?" the confusion clearly written on his face. "I said leave. Now! You have to leave now, get out of my house." she yelled desperately. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew whatever it was he didn't want anything to do with it. Quickly he got up off the bed and made his way as steadily as possible, for he was still dazed, towards the door and out of the apartment. Frankie sat on the edge of her bed the gravity of what had just happened finally sinking in. She had lied, connived, and swindled people before, but this, this was different. Bianca wasn't just another person she could manipulate. The brunette had become more than just a pawn, she was her friend, her only friend and now Frankie had hurt her. There was nothing she could about it now the damage was done and it was irreparable.

Bianca ran all the way back home, burst through the front doors and ran up the stairs to her room. At the sound of the front doors crashing open Erica rushed to the front of the house surprised to see her daughter rush past her, in tears, and up the stairs. "Bianca?!" she called after the girl, but no answer came. Not bothering to close the front doors Erica rushed after her daughter. She went straight up to her little girl's room to find her on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She quickly dropped to her knees beside Bianca and scooped her up into a tight embrace. "Bianca, honey what's wrong?" she asked bewildered by her child's tears. "You were right mom." she answered between sobs. "About what?" Erica wondered out loud. "About Frankie." Bianca answered as she broke down in her mothers arms. At the mention of the blonde's name Erica's eyes turned to slits and her jaw clenched firmly as she continued to cradle her daughter and gently rocked her to and fro. Several hours later Bianca lay on her bed, under the covers, having finally cried herself to sleep. Erica walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs with a determined look on her face. Frankie had hurt her baby and she believed a little visit was in order.

Frankie was still sitting on the edge of her bed when the sound of the front door flying open made her jump to her feet. She rushed to the living room. Who she saw standing before her made her shudder. "What are you doing here?!?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Erica Kane, the diva of Pinevalley, the empress of cosmetics, the one woman you never wanted to cross, was currently in a corner on chair that had seen better days. Her gaze was stern, yet devoid of any glint even remotely resembling life. The perfectly made-up eyes, once used to scrutinize everything and everybody, were now nothing but two vacant black holes masking the whirlpool of thoughts swirling mad in her head.

Determination. It came over her features slowly, suddenly, but with as much ferocity as any emotion ever had. The scene laid out before her, the same that had unnerved her so, only moments ago, now only served to fuel the fire burning deep within her heart. Here and now she had the power to make things right, if only to some degree. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

--

The brunette woke with a start. The harsh knocking at the door shattered what dreams she may have been having. She raced down the stairs as quickly as humanly possible, without falling and breaking every single vertebra in your body, and hurriedly opened the front door. On the other side was a sight that was quickly becoming a daily occurrence. "Uncle Jack, what's going on?" that simple question completely encompassed all the confusion Bianca could muster at the sight of her mother's attorney standing at her front door along with two officers and a police cruiser. "Bianca, I'm Going to need you to accompany me down to the station."

--

_This isn't happening._ The simple sentence had become the young girl's mantra. Everything just seemed so surreal. Even as the coroner pulled back the white sheet and revealed the cold lifeless body beneath it. There was just no way that the lively person she knew was the same stiff corpse lying on the cold, hard, steel of the examining table. Bianca reached out a trepidatious hand. The feel of the cold against her palm sent a chill down her spine. Suddenly she felt as if she were falling through thin ice, freezing water surrounding her on all sides. The reality of it all finally sinking in. "Yes." The voice uttering the simple word seemed forced, distant, strange, as if it weren't her own. "That's Frankie." Immediately the little hold the girl had on her tears burst and it was all she could do not to collapse right then and there. Jackson wrapped his arms around his niece and slowly led her out of the coroner's office and away from the nightmare now contained in refrigerator 3-B.

The young brunette seemed to be on autopilot as she allowed her uncle to lead her to desk. "Bianca, sweetie, the detectives have a couple of questions they would like you to answer." Although her uncle was only inches away, his voice seemed distant. It was as if everything around her had just slowed down infinitely. "LET ME GO!! I said LET ME GO!!" Bianca snapped out of her trance and whipped her head in the direction of the commotion. What she beheld was a sight she never thought she'd see; two burly officers were bringing her mother, Erica Kane, into the station, in handcuffs. "Ms. Kane would you please stop resisting. We're only doing our job." The officer said this in an attempt to calm down the crazed woman beside him, but he didn't know that once Erica set her mind to something there was very little anyone could do.

Bianca watched in stunned silence as her mother was forced into what she could only assume was an interrogation room. Her Uncle was heading toward the room and within seconds she was up and following. "Bianca, go back to the desk." He said sternly, turning to face the teenager. "My mother is being brought into a police station acting like a deranged lunatic. I need to know what's going on." At times like this it was clear that Bianca shared more than her mother's striking good looks, way more. Even if Jackson had wanted to object it would've proved difficult considering the girl was half way there by the time his thought process caught up with her statement.

As Bianca walked into the interrogation room she realized it wasn't Erica Kane sitting on the hard steel chair, handcuffed to the table. No, it was her mother. The woman who would sometimes sneak into her room at night and watch her sleep. The woman who would greet her every morning with a kiss. The woman who underneath it all had a caring heart. The woman who would do anything for her daughter. As the daunting truth became ever present to her, Bianca once again found herself unable to keep a hold on her tears. "Mom, what did you do?" "I did what I had to keep you out of harm's way." "MOM! You can't protect me from all the suffering, all the time. Especially not like this." yelled Bianca, her mother's martyrdom, however genuine, being to much for her to handle. She took some deep breaths and continued, "Look, Frankie may not have been a saint, but she was my friend. My _best_ friend. Why would you do something like this?" she asked. The hurt and confusion apparent on her daughter's face slightly throwing Erica off kilter. "What are you talking about? Bianca I only said…well I thought…" She leaned across the table, her face only inches away from Bianca's "…I thought you were the one who.." her barely audible whisper trailing of as she couldn't bare the thought. The younger brunette's eyes widened in realization as she understood what her mother was implying. "You… you thi…you think I did it? You think I killed Frankie?" "Well I ju-" Just as Erica was about to explain herself an officer walked in and started to release her from the table and escort her out of the room. "Where are you taking her?" asked a bewildered Bianca. "To her new residence."

--

Jackson was startled as his office door flew open and in barged a blazing brunette. "How could you let this happen?" she demanded. "I don-" "My mother is sitting in jail cell and you didn't do anything to stop it. You're her attorney. You're supposed to council against stupidity. It's your job." "HOLD IT!" Jackson's outburst was all it took to end Bianca's tirade. "Now, calm down, take a deep breath, and tell me what in the world you're talking about." he continued. "My mom is taking the fall for Frankie's murder because she thinks I did it." "And you didn't?" OF COURSE NOT!" "Right. I was just… you know… never mind." "You have to get her out of there. Please." A stern look crosses Jack's features. "Getting her out isn't going to be so simple…" "But she said…" "It doesn't matter what she said to you. She confessed. The responding officers found her, and only her, in the apartment with the gun in her hands. Our only hope is for the case to go to trial and hopefully I can find a way to get her out then." "Uncle Jack, my mom may be a lot a things but murder isn't one of them."

--

_Several months have passed since I was called in to identify Frankie's body. The case went to trail but without a good prosecuting attorney my mom was released and the case became a cold case. Mother's been unbearable lately. She's constantly hovering over my shoulder and breathing down my neck…I missed her. I've been trying almost desperately to contact Frankie's mother but have failed miserably. Vanessa came back from her trip early to claim the body but left right after the funeral…Frankie may have been a drug-addicted, scheming, idiot, but she was my friend and even after all she did, I can't help but feel a small part of me died with her. I realize now we never could have been anything more than just friends, but that friendship is still something special that will always be missed, regardless of its authenticity._

"Honey, Time for dinner!" Her mother's call broke through the brunette's musings. Bianca dated her entry and placed the journal back in its hiding place. As she got up to walk out she noticed the volleyball from her previous game with Frankie sitting idly on the floor. With one last look at it she turned out the lights and headed downstairs, her whispered farewell to a lost friend lingering in the air behind her.


End file.
